Bandit Blade
The Bandit Blade is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . It is notable as one of the few pieces of equipment that automatically provide Haste as well as one of the few that allow the player to Steal with single-target weapon-elemental attacks. Description The Bandit Blade is a large silver knife with a sea blue hilt. The Bandit Blade also has a tan money bag as its off-hand item, which is tied up with red rope and has a red "$" sign on the front of it. The rope is capped off with a golden material. It boasts above average offensive stats, but in terms of stats the Bandit Blade is more notable for the nifty bonus to NoLegs's already huge it provides. However, what makes the Bandit Blade so versatile is its pair of unusual secondary effects at high levels; it sometimes applies on NoLegs, providing him with an extra turn, and can also allow NoLegs to steal items like Matt. The ability to steal is not particularly useful for actual combat, but can help reduce the amount of grinding needed to obtain specific crafting items (see Farming for more details). Haste on the other hand is very useful, allowing NoLegs to either let loose two attacks on a single turn or pull off defend-based combos with certain pieces of equipment and then attack on the same turn (Genji Armor and Fairy come to mind). While the Turtle Shell provides more straightforward offensive potential due to its higher , the Bandit Blade's higher and ability to occasionally give extra turns means using one or the other partially comes down to personal preferences. The Bandit Blade provides resistances to , , and . All of these except for Wind become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Wild Tropics, one screen south of the Farmer's Market, to access the chest the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle must be solved. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |item21 = Belt Buckle |item21number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 2 |item32 = Leather |item32number = 1 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 4 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 4 |item53 = Belt Buckle |item53number = 8}} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 40% |lvl5EVA = 55% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoSkillChance = (12%) |item21 = Belt Buckle |item21number = 1 |item31 = Belt Buckle |item31number = 2 |item32 = Leather |item32number = 1 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 4 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 4 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 4 |item53 = Belt Buckle |item53number = 8}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs